In the United States alone more than 60 deaths per year occur from agricultural tractor rollovers. In order to minimize deaths and injuries from such rollovers, modern agricultural tractors are often equipped with roll bars which surround the operator's position and protect the operator in the event of a rollover. However, these roll bars necessarily have a high profile, thus making it impossible to use the tractor in a confined space, such as a low ceilinged barn or storage shed. The roll bars are also bulky and heavy, and are thus difficult to remove and replace. A solution has been to break the upright supports of the roll bar and attach a locking hinge such that the upper roll bar portion can be hinged backward to minimize overall tractor height, but can also be locked in place for outdoor use.
It has also become a common practice to attach a canopy, typically made of fiberglass, to the roll bar to protect the operator from the elements, including both sun and rain. Such canopies have typically been rather heavy and awkward and are usually attached via a number of bolts and nuts extending through the roll bar. These canopies are difficult to install and remove, a task often taking upwards of an hour for a lone operator. Thus, the advantages of a hinged roll bar are largely lost when a canopy is installed on the roll bar.
It is clear then, that a need exists for an improved canopy attachment system for tractor roll bars, including hinged roll bars, which system allows a lone operator to quickly and easily attach and remove the canopy.